The life of a Fangirl
by PMakepeace98
Summary: Just before summer break Cath finds out something that will change her and Levi's lives. They will spend summer break together and their love will grow. They will go back to college and try hard to get good grades. They will grow closer and with the help of their friends and family, they will get through this. Fun. Fluff. Bumps. Language and sex references. I don't own Fangirl!
1. Chapter 1

The life of a Fangirl

Chapter One

Today is the last day of college before the summer. I'm walking back to my room, my bag on my back. Reagan has already left, she left at like seven this morning, with some guy I don't know. Wren is in her room, packing. Our dad isn't picking us up until one and it is only ten. I arrive outside my room to find the door partially open. I open it fully and see Levi sitting on my bed, smiling. He gets up and embraces me, I embrace him back, feeling tense and worried about what is in my bag and what I have to tell him.

He shuts the door and we sit on my bed, together. We sit in silence, I can't stop thinking about what is in my bag.

"Hey, what's the matter? You don't seem like your usual self." He says.

"Nothing." I lie.

"Cather, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" He says.

"I-I…" I don't know where to start.

I never imagined myself in this situation. Ever. I mean, I'm eighteen years old.

"Cath, please tell me what's wrong." He says, worried.

I can't find the words. I open my bag and take out the small white piece of card and give it to him.

He looks at it, shocked.

Four weeks ago Levi and I had sex, and now here I am, four weeks pregnant with his baby.

"Reagan drove me to the hospital this morning on her way home. I have been feeling sick, and I'm late, and… I'm sorry." I say as tears fill my eyes. He embraces me.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I got you pregnant. It's going to be okay. We'll get through this. Together." He says.

"What about college? And everything?" I ask.

"We'll be fine. I promise. We'll figure it out." He says.

"We can't see each other for twelve weeks." I tell him.

"No, I'll call my mum and say I have something else to do and I'll come and stay with you, and your family." He says.

"You can't do that. Not just for me. You need to see your family as well." I say.

"I'd do anything for you Cather. How about we spend six weeks at your dad's house and six weeks with my family?" He says.

"So, you want me to meet your family now. What are they going to think about this?" I ask.

"I don't know how they're going to feel about this. But, I know they'll help out, no matter what. How about your dad?" He asks.

"Well, he told me once that he'd rather me be gay than pregnant." I say.

"Really?" Levi asks.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll help out. He may be angry to start with but I'm sure he'll be fine." I say.

"So, six weeks with your family and six weeks with mine. Deal?" He asks.

"Deal. I was worried you were going to leave me or something." I tell him.

"Cather, I am never going to leave you. You wanna know why? Because I love you, and I love our baby too." He says, putting his hand on my stomach.

"I love you, too, Levi." I say before kissing him, trying to hide just how much I am freaking out about this whole thing. I'm eighteen, and I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby.

"I'm never going to leave you, Cath. Not ever. I promise." He says.

"I know. Now, go and call your mum, she needs to know about the change of plans, but don't tell her about the baby just yet." I say.

"Okay." He says before leaving the room.

…

"Levi, I can carry my bag down to the car, you worry about carrying your own bag." I tell him. I called my dad and told him about Levi staying for six weeks then him and I going to stay with his parents for the other six. He was fine with it. Levi and I are going to be going in his truck though, instead of in my dad's car.

"Cath, you're pregnant, I'm not letting you carry anything heavy, okay. You can take the bag you took with you this morning." He says, smiling.

"Levi, I'm pregnant, not incapable." I tell him.

"I know that you're very capable of taking this bag, but I don't want you straining yourself when you have a little person trying to grow inside you." He says, still smiling. "Now stop arguing with me and get your college bag so we can get out of this place."

"Fine." I say as I grab my bag and put it on my back before following him out of the door, locking it behind me.

…

We get back to mine after dad and Wren, mainly because we stopped for fuel, and food because I was hungry, also we left a lot later than they did.

My dad comes up to me and embraces me, I hug him back. He seems fine, absolutely fine. There's no crazy to be seen.

"Hey Cath." He says.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I ask him.

"I'm good. I've been eating and running and I'm not crazy." He says.

"Good." I say.

"Levi, good seeing you again." He says, shaking Levi's hand.

"Good seeing you again too, sir." He says.

"Call me Art." My dad says,

"Okay Art." Levi agrees, smiling as usual.

…

I walk upstairs and see Wren unpacking her things. Levi and dad are getting to know each other. I told Levi not to mention the pregnancy yet. When she sees me she embraces me. I hug her back.

"It's been so long since I last saw you." She says.

"You saw me yesterday." I tell her.

"That was forever ago." She says.

I just smile.

"So, what is with the change of plans?" She asks me.

Shit.

"Uh, something came up and we thought we'd stay together. Also, we couldn't handle the thought of twelve weeks of being separated." I say, it is partially true, we honestly hated the thought of not being with each other for twelve weeks.

"Come on, tell me the truth." She says.

"I did tell you the truth." I say.

"You told me part of the truth. I want the full truth." She says.

"Did you get to the end of Simon Snow and the Eighth Dance?" I ask, trying to avoid telling her the truth this soon.

"Yeah, it was amazing, now tell me the truth." She says.

"Can you believe the way she ended it?" I ask, still trying to stall.

"Stop stalling, and tell me what's going on." She says.

"Fine. I-I'm pregnant." I say, looking down at the carpet.

"What?" She asks, shocked. I look up at her.

"I'm having Levi's baby." I tell her again.

"You're pregnant?" She asks.

I nod.

"I'm going to be an auntie?" She asks.

I nod.

She smiles and embraces me again. I hug her, again.

"Don't tell dad, please. I want to be able to tell him." I say.

"Okay. I won't tell him. I didn't even know you guys had had sex. Why didn't you tell me?" She asks.

"Because we hardly saw each other, and if we did we were with other people, or working on _Carry on_." I tell her.

"I know. How far along are you?" She asks, letting go of me and looking at my stomach.

"Four weeks." I tell her.

"When did you find out?" She asks me.

"This morning." I answer.

"Congratulations." She says.

"Thanks." I reply.

"I honestly thought that I'd be the first one to get pregnant. Turns out I was wrong." She says. I laugh, she laughs too.

"Do you want some help unpacking? Levi's insistent that he does mine." I ask.

"Nope, I'm good, go and rest." She says.

"Seriously. Now that I'm pregnant everyone is just going to do everything for me, aren't they?" I ask.

"Yep. Isn't that a good thing, though? You can just sit and write all day without having to do anything else, well until we get back to college anyway." She says.

"I suppose." I say.

…

Later that night Levi and I are sitting on the sofa in the living room, my dad and Wren have gone to bed, dad still doesn't know about the baby.

"I can't believe your dad isn't letting us sleep together." He says.

"Yeah, well he doesn't know that we already have slept together, in more ways than one." I say.

He laughs quietly. I have already set out his blanket and pillow on the sofa for him, I just don't want to leave him just yet.

"We could always just sneak up into your bed, he won't know." Levi says.

"He will when he wakes up in the morning and sees that you aren't on the sofa like you're supposed to be." I tell him.

"Have you told Wren, about the baby?" He asks.

"Yeah, she's okay with it. She's happy." I answer.

"Good." He says. "I mean, who wouldn't be. We're having a baby. We're bringing a new life into the world. And, it's going to be the cutest baby ever because we are both so good looking." He says, causing me to laugh. But that laugh turns into a yawn. "Hey, go and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. I love you, Levi." I tell him.

"I love you, too, Cath, and our baby." He says. He kisses my lips gently before kissing my stomach. I smile.

"You're going to be a great dad, you know." I tell him.

"You're going to be a great mum, too." He says, smiling. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I walk up stairs and crawl into my bed. I drift into a peaceful sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Hey people, so yeah, this is a new fanfic. I have just recently finished reading Fangirl and I love it, I came up with this idea that maybe Cath got pregnant shortly before summer break and I wanted to turn it into words. So here is the first chapter. I am actually a college student, so hopefully that will help, though I go to college in England and I haven't been pregnant before. I am actually a Fangirl as well. But I will try to make it as interesting as possible for you. **

**I will update as soon as you can. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The life of a Fangirl

Chapter two

I wake up with the sudden urge to vomit. I get out of bed and run to en-suite of mine and Wren's bedroom. I manage to get to the toilet before any sick leaves my mouth, luckily.

As I sit there, on the cold tiles, puking into the toilet I feel a hand on my back, rubbing it in soft circles, the other is holding my hair back. When I'm done I look up and see Levi smiling down at me, I smile back at him.

He flushes the toilet for me and helps me stand. I wash my hands and brush my teeth, I splash my face with water. I look at Levi to see he is holding my towel for me, I take it, gratefully, and dry my face off with it.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem." He says.

We leave the room and I see that Wren is sitting on her bed, looking at me, worried, then I think she remembers that I'm pregnant and she doesn't seem as worried.

My dad walks into the room and looks at us all, worried.

"Did someone just throw up? Who just threw up?" He asks.

"I-I did." I answer.

"What's the matter? Are you ill?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"Hung-over?"

I shake my head.

"Have you got a disease? No, then you would be ill… Pregnant?"

I nod my head.

He looks at me… shocked.

"Y-you're pregnant?" He asks.

I nod again.

"B-but, how?"

"When two people love each other, they do something called…" Wren starts but dad cuts her off.

"Levi, are you the dad?" He asks.

Levi nods.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I say.

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry. It's all right. I'm here. I'm going to help you both." He says.

"Wait, so she can get pregnant at eighteen, but I can't get drunk?" Wren says.

"Hey, that's not fair, you nearly killed yourself with alcohol poisoning, and at least your sister knew what she was doing because she wasn't drunk. Also, I trust that Levi used protection, it just obviously didn't work. You did use protection right?" My dad asks.

"Yes, Art. The condom must have broken." Levi says.

"I can vouch for that, I was there when he put it on." I say.

"See." Dad says.

"That's unfair." Wren whines.

"No it isn't. Your sister isn't killing herself." Dad says.

"People do die whilst their pregnant, or in childbirth." She says.

"Not as many people die during pregnancy or during childbirth as they did back in the olden days. Your sister is going to be fine." Dad says.

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." Wren says before flopping down on her bed and covering over again.

…

It is one in the afternoon now and my dad, Wren, Levi and I are sitting in the living room, watching the _Simon Snow _movies and snacking on tacos and things.

My phone starts vibrating halfway through the second movie. I look at it and see that it is Reagan calling.

"Can you pause it for a bit? Reagan's calling me." I ask.

My dad pauses it and I leave the room, walking into the kitchen. I press the answer button and put my phone to my ear.

"Hey Reagan. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good. So, are you pregnant or not?" I had to tell her why I wanted her to drop me off at the hospital.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Wow. How's Levi taking it?" She asks.

"Oh, he's fine, so is my dad and my sister."

"Good, how are you?" She asks.

"I'm okay. I'm kinda freaking out a little bit, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Yeah. Well, congrats."

"Thanks. Are you okay with it? You know, with you and Levi being so close and everything."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm happy for you. You've got a great guy, and I know he's going to be a great dad. And to be honest, your child is going to be adorable."

"Thanks."

"How far along are you?"

"Four weeks."

"So you're going to be sixteen weeks when you come back to college."

"Yeah."

"Wow, you're going to be getting big."

"I know." I say, placing my hand on my stomach and rubbing it gently.

"Getting any symptoms?"

"Yeah, morning sickness, which is horrible by the way. I've also been hungrier, and more tired, but I'm coping."

"Good. Look, I have to go but I will speak to you soon, okay."

"Okay. Speak soon."

Reagan hangs up and I put my phone back in my pocket before walking back into the living room and taking my spot next to Levi. My dad presses play and we resume the movie.

…

Levi decides to cook us all dinner, so my dad, Wren and I are currently sitting in the living room, watching more _Simon Snow _movies.

"How far along are you, Cath?" My dad asks.

"Four weeks." I answer.

"When did you find out?" He questions.

"Yesterday morning." I reply.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a granddad at my young, tender age of forty five." He says.

"Well, you better believe it. Anyway, now that you know that Levi and I have already slept together, in more ways than one, can he come and sleep in my bed with me? I promise we won't have sex, we'll just sleep." I ask.

"Fine. But as long as you just sleep. No funny business going on." He says.

"Wait, does that mean that if I invite Jandro over to stay that he'd be able to sleep in the same bed as me? We wouldn't have sex, I promise, especially with them in the room." Wren asks.

"Nope because I don't know Jandro well enough." Dad says.

"Seriously?" She complains.

"Wren, she's pregnant, she can't get pregnant again for a while, whereas you aren't pregnant and can get pregnant, and I'm not ready for two grandkids at the same time. Though, he can come over so that I can meet him and get to know him if you think he's the right person for you." He says.

"Fine, whatever." Wren says. It is then that we go back to watching _Simon Snow._

_…_

"Dinner's ready!" Levi yells from the dining room.

We stand and enter the dining room to find that the table is set with four plates of spaghetti bolognese and there is a plate in the middle full of homemade bread. There are four glasses of orange juice as well. I sit down in the seat next to Levi and dad and Wren sit opposite us.

"Dig in, guys." Levi says, smiling as usual.

So we do. We start eating and the food is amazing.

"Levi, this is amazing. You should cook more often." I tell him.

"Thank you." He says, still smiling.

We eat dinner talking, and laughing, about how amazing the food is and other random things.

…

Later that night Levi and I are sitting on the sofa, again, Wren and dad are in bed we just didn't want to go to bed yet.

"Why didn't you tell me you could cook like that?" I ask him.

"Because I wanted to show you that I could cook like that and I thought tonight would be a good opportunity to do so." He says, linking his fingers through mine.

"Well, it was amazing, thank you." I say.

"No problem. I'm happy your dad is taking the news well."

"Yeah, I am too. I thought he'd at least be a little bit angry, especially with the way that he was with Wren when she got alcohol poisoning." I tell him.

"Yeah, but at least we know we have him on our side." He says.

"Mmhmm."

"What did Reagan want earlier, when she rang you?"

"Oh, she just wanted to know whether I was pregnant or not. I had to tell her why I wanted her to drop me off at the hospital on her way home. I told her that I was and she seemed happy for us. She's not upset or anything." I say.

"Good." He says. I yawn and he stands, pulling me up with him. "Let's go to bed."

I nod and we walk up the stairs, hand in hand. I crawl into my bed and he climbs in after me, I turn on my side so I am facing him and he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Goodnight Cath, I love you." He says.

"Goodnight Levi, I love you, too." I reply before snuggling into his chest. I fall asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

**Hey Fangirls, and Fanboys if any of you are one. Here is your next chapter.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The life of a Fangirl

Chapter three

It has been a week since Levi, Wren and I came to stay with dad. I am five weeks pregnant and, if anything, the morning sickness is getting slightly worse, but I'm coping.

I am currently standing in my room, looking through my closet for something to wear. I finally decide on some light blue skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I get dressed, thinking about how soon, in a matter of weeks, I won't be able to fit into these jeans, or this t-shirt. But, I may as well make the most of them whilst I can fit into them.

I walk downstairs after tying my hair into its signature ponytail, and sliding on my glasses. I find my dad, Wren and Levi sitting in the living room, watching something on TV.

I sit down next to Levi and he smiles at me, I smile back at him.

"So, what are we doing today?" Wren asks.

"Nothing, unless you guys want to go to the park or something. There isn't exactly much to do around here." Dad says.

"Do you want to go to the park, Cath?" Levi asks me.

"Sure, why not?" I answer.

Levi and I stand and leave the room.

"Wren, you wanna come?" I ask my sister, looking into the living room.

"No, I'm good thanks. Go have some fun." She answers.

"Okay, see you guys later." I say, slipping on my shoes and following Levi out of the door.

He takes my hand and we walk to the park which is about a ten minute walk away.

…

When we get there we find a shaded spot under a tree and we sit down, on the rough ground, our backs against the hard, brown trunk of the tree. We watch as little kids run around, their parents or siblings chasing after them. Families are sitting down, eating picnics and laughing over god knows what.

"Just think, soon, that's going to be us." Levi says, smiling his signature smile. He is wearing dark blue jeans and a green shirt.

"Yeah." I say, placing my hand on my stomach, a smile spreads on my face. "What do you want the baby to be?"

"I don't mind, as long as they are happy and healthy. Though, I wouldn't mind having a little girl like you running around. How about you?" He answers.

"I don't mind either, them being happy and healthy is all that matters. Though, I wouldn't mind a little boy like you running around." I say.

"I love you, Cather, and our baby." He says, turning to me and placing his hand over mine, over our creation.

"We love you, too, Levi." I say before placing my lips upon his, kissing him sweetly.

"What are we going to do about our living arrangements?" He asks when we pull apart.

"Well, we have to talk to the principle. Maybe Reagan could move in with Wren as Wren is moving into our building. Then you could move in with me. We could see if we could fit a double bed in there, along with a crib and whatever else we need. We could get rid of one of the desks, meaning one of the chairs, but it shouldn't be a problem." I say.

"That is very good thinking." He says.

"I know." I say.

"Cath?" I hear a familiar voice call my name.

I look up and see Able walking towards us. Shit.

"Cath? Is that you?" He asks as he gets closer.

"Yeah, hey, Able." I say.

"Hey. Who is this?" He asks, looking at Levi.

"This is Levi, my boyfriend. Levi, this is Able." I say.

"I didn't know you had a new boyfriend." Able says.

"Yeah, well, you got a new girlfriend." I say.

"Yeah, well, she's not my girlfriend anymore. We split up." He says.

"Sorry, but Levi and I are good." I say.

"So, how's college going?" He asks.

"Great, thanks. You?" I ask, annoyed, I really want him to go away.

"Good, yeah, thanks. How long have you two been dating?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter. Can you please go away?" I ask.

"What? Why?" Able asks.

"Because I don't want to speak to you." I tell him.

"What have I done to you?" He asks.

"I just don't want to speak to you, okay." I say.

"Fine, I'll go." Able says, walking away from us, at last.

…

Right now I am sitting on my bed, may laptop on my lap as I look through my comments on _Carry on, Simon_.

_Magicath, please, please, please write more stories. I love your writing, you're a great author xxx _

_Please write more stories_

_Write more stories, Magicath. You're an amazing author._

_Write more._

_Please write another story!_

I look through the many comments on my story. All of them tell me to write another. But I used all of my ideas in _Carry on. _All of them. I don't know what to do now. What else can I write about? The last book has come out. We all know how it actually ends now. So why do they need me to write more stories?

Levi enters the room and walks over to me. He sits on the edge of the bed with a smile on his face.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer.

"Cather, who was that boy in the park?" He questions.

"Oh, he was my ex-boyfriend. Don't worry, I don't love him. I only love you." I say.

"I know. Why did you tell him to go away?" He says.

"Because I didn't want to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because, he found a girl and dumped me saying things like we weren't actually in a relationship, we were just really good friends. After that we didn't talk to each other." I say.

"Oh, sorry,"

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault. But, now, all of my fans want me to write another story." I tell him.

"Why don't you then?" He asks, sitting so he is next to me, his back against the head board, so he is looking at what people had commented.

"Because I used all of my ideas in Carry On. I don't know what else to write about. Plus I could hardly keep up in college, and now that we have a baby on the way I'll be even more behind." I answer.

"Well, then don't write another fanfiction. Or we could write one together. I can help you, and I'm sure Wren would as well." He says.

"I don't know. I just need time, to think of something to write about." I tell him.

"Okay. It's up to you. They can't force you to write another story. No one can. It's up to you whether you want to write another story or not." He says.

"Thank you. For being here." I say.

"No problem. Your dad wanted me to tell you that dinner is going to be done soon. He's cooking tonight." He says.

"Okay. I'll be down in a bit." I tell him.

"Okay, love you." He kisses me before getting off the bed.

"Love you, too." I say, and he leaves the room.

So I sit there, on my bed, thinking of something to write to them. But I can't think of anything. So I turn off my laptop and go downstairs. Still thinking of what I can do.

**Hey people, how are you?**

**I will update as soon as possible.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The life of a Fangirl

Chapter Four

The weeks pass by fast and soon it is time to say goodbye to dad and Wren so Levi and I can go and stay with his family. We are on our way to his house right now. I am ten weeks pregnant now, last week Levi and I had our first proper appointment, I had a couple of blood tests and an ultrasound, and our midwife, Lucy, asked a load of questions about things related to our lifestyles and families, etc. We had to drive all of the way to the hospital near the college because that is the one I would have to go to when I give birth to our baby. But it was good, apart from telling her about the history of mental disabilities in my family, well, when I say history I mean my dad.

I managed to build up the courage to write something on fanfixx. Not another story, though.

I wrote something that went a little like this:

_Hey guys, Magicath here. I am just writing to say that right now I don't really have the time to write another fanfiction. I also have no idea what to write as I put all of my ideas into Carry On, Simon. Though, maybe, one day in the future I might right another one. The thing is that when I was at college I could barely keep up with writing Carry on, and now something else is going to make me even busier. _

_I'm sorry but I don't know when I might be able to write again, or if I will be able to write again. Right now my focus is on getting through college._

_So here I am, leaving you for a while, I don't know how long that while is going to be, but I hope to write again sometime._

_Sorry, Magicath._

I didn't tell them about the baby that is currently growing inside of me. Though, many of them asked what is going to make me busier, I just never replied. Some of them told me that they understood, even though they probably didn't. But I don't know what to write or what to do. So I am just going to focus on getting through college and raising my baby as best as I can.

…

We arrive at Levi's family's house after a few hours of driving, and stopping for food, petrol and drink.

I am wearing one of Wren's dresses, it's white and it flows out at the waist. It comes down to just above my knees. My ballet pumps are black and my hair is in a ponytail, as usual, my glasses are on as well. Levi is wearing Light blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt. His shoes are black converses.

Right now we are seated in his car, unbuckled, deciding when to get out.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yep." I say. "You?"

"Yeah. Come on." He says before getting out of the car. I get out of the car also and we walk to the front door. He knocks on it and after a few seconds an older lady, who I'm guessing is his mother, opens the door, smiling.

"Levi, I'm so happy to see you again." She says, embracing her son.

"Hey mum." He says, smiling.

His mum pulls back after a few seconds and looks at me.

"You must be Cather." She says, smiling at me.

"Actually, it's just Cath." I say.

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Cath." She says before embracing me.

"Nice meeting you too." I reply, hugging her back.

"Come on, in, the family is waiting for you." She says as she lets go of me.

We enter the house, Levi shuts the door behind us, and we follow his mum into the living room where all of his family are sitting, waiting for us.

They all embrace us, introducing themselves to me and me introducing myself to them. Then we all sit at the large table in the dining room and eat a roast dinner which consists of roast chicken, roast potatoes and parsnips, a variety of vegetables, stuffing, pigs in blankets and gravy. It's really nice.

"So, what was with the change of plans?" His mum asks us as we were eating.

Levi and I look at each other and I nod to him, saying that he can tell them as it's his family.

"Well, you see, there are many reasons, like I wanted you all to meet Cath, because I love her and I want to spend a long, long time with her. Another reason is because we couldn't handle twelve weeks of not being together. But, the main reason is because she's pregnant, with my baby." Levi explains.

They all look at us, shocked.

His mum is the first to break the silence.

"Congratulations, son. I didn't know you were married." She says.

That's when I remember how religious she is. She expects us to be married because she doesn't like the thought of sex out of wedlock. Shit, this isn't going to go down well.

By the look on Levi's face he has also realised what she expects.

"Mum, we're not married." He tells us.

"What?" She exclaims. "You're telling me my grandchild was created out of wedlock. I thought you knew better, son."

"Mum, we don't have to be married to have kids. No one needs to be married to have kids." He says.

"Levi, yeah, you do. It's what God wants." She says.

"Mum, I'm not religious, okay. I don't believe in what the bible says. It's my life, I can live it how I want to live it. Cath and I love each other, so we had sex and now she's pregnant. I love her, and our baby. Can't you just be happy about something, for once?" He says.

"I don't want my grandchildren to be created or born out of wedlock." She says.

"I don't care. Can't you just be supportive?" He asks.

"I can be supportive when you two get married." She says, standing up and leaving the room.

"Well, congratulations. We'll be there for you all, I promise. I'm sure she'll come around eventually." His dad says, the four girls (who are his sisters) nod.

"Thanks, guys." Levi says.

…

Later that night Levi and I are lying in his bed, I am on my back and he is on his side so he is facing me, his right hand rests on my stomach, rubbing it gently, his other is propping up his head.

"I'm sorry, about my mum. I forgot how religious she is." He says.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I tell him.

"When are we going to speak to the principal?" He asks.

"I don't know. When are we allowed back to college?" I reply.

"A week before term starts." He answers.

"Okay, so maybe we can go then, tell him, and sort our room out. Though, we'll have to get Wren and Reagan in on it as well." I say.

"Okay, sorted. When is our next appointment again?" He asks.

"In two weeks." I answer, smiling, but that smile turns into a yawn.

"Get some sleep." He says.

"Okay, goodnight Levi. I love you." I say.

"Goodnight Cath, I love you too, and our baby." He says before kissing my lips sweetly, then my stomach before lying down and wrapping his arms around me.

I fall asleep not long after that.

**Hey fan people, how are you?**

**I will update again when I can but I need to have at least five more reviews to update.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The life of a Fangirl

Chapter Five

I wake the next day to find Levi's side of his double bed empty. I sit up and lean my back against the headboard, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes with my hands which I have turned into fists.

I hear a knock on the door and call whoever it is into the room. Levi's mum enters with a tray in her hands, the tray consists of some French toast, a glass of orange juice and a small clear vase that has a pink rose in it.

She gives me a small smile as she places the tray on my lap.

"Levi made it for you, I thought I'd bring it in so I can apologise for yesterday. I shouldn't have acted the way I did about your pregnancy and the fact you two aren't married yet. It was just a shock and I believe you should be married before having kids. Obviously that doesn't happen as much anymore. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry, and I will be there for you, all of you. I promise." She says.

"Thanks, and it's okay, I understand." I tell her.

"How far along are you?" She asks.

"Ten weeks, we had our first appointment last week and we have another appointment in two weeks." I answer.

"I know, Levi showed us the ultrasound this morning. He just didn't tell us how far along you were. Look, if you have any questions about pregnancy, birth or motherhood, I'm here. I've done it five times so I'm pretty experienced I'd like to think." She tells me.

"Thanks, I'll hold you to that. Right now I'm fine, I just want to know when the morning sickness is going to stop because it's doing my heading. Like I woke up at two in the morning just to puke last night. And it's wrongly named, I get sickness all through the day, not just in the morning." I say.

"Well, as your ten weeks along it should stop in about two weeks, most of the time morning sickness stops at around twelve weeks." She says.

"Thank God. It's horrible." I say.

"I know it is. Do you have any other questions?" She asks.

"Not right now but if I think of any then I will be sure to ask you. Thanks, for the help." I say.

"No problem, you're going to be part of the family now so I'm going to treat you like family. Are there any foods or smells that make you want to be sick? I need to know so I make sure not to cook them." She asks.

"Uh… onions, and garlic." I say, because last time someone cooked onions in something it made me puke.

"Okay, is there anything you're really craving? I'll get someone to go to the shop and get loads of it for you." She says.

"You don't have to do that." I tell her.

"I want to. So, is there anything you're craving?" She asks.

"Chocolate ice cream, and chocolate chip cookies." I say.

"Okay, I'll get someone to go and get you some. I'll leave you to eat your breakfast now, if you need anything just tell me, okay." She says.

"Okay, thanks again." I say.

She nods, smiling, and leaves the room.

I eat my breakfast in peace before standing and taking my tray to the kitchen. I look out the window and see Levi, he's wearing a red and blue plaid shirt with light blue jean shorts, playing with his little sisters in the garden, chasing them around and laughing with them. He's going to be a great dad.

I smile and head to the bathroom to wash before getting changed into some dark blue leggings and a plain, light green vest before tying my hair back into a high ponytail using a black hairband. I put on some deodorant and spray on some perfume before leaving the room again.

I head into the garden, after sliding on my converses, and sit on the green lounger that kind of camouflages with the grass but the light brown wood makes it obvious it's there. I watch them play with each other, today is a day off, so none of them have to work in the ranch that surrounds the house and garden, its family day. I watch as they chase each other round the large garden, playing tag, laughing as they tag one another.

After a while they all collapse in a heap of laughter, tickling each other and rolling around on the dry green grass.

The youngest girl, Annabelle who is five years old, smiles at me before running over and climbing onto my lap, I smile at her.

"Hey, Annabelle, how are you?" I ask her.

"I'm good, thank you. Can I ask you something?" She asks in her adorable five year old voice.

"Of course." I reply.

"Where is the baby?" She asks.

"The baby is in my belly." I say, placing my hand on my flat belly to emphasize my point.

"How did it get in there?" She asks.

"Uh… well, have your parents told you anything about how babies are made?" I ask.

"They said that the mummy has to eat something special that the daddy makes them and the baby grows inside the mummy until it's time to come out." She explains with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Well, they are right, in a way. The baby is in my belly and has to grow inside of me until it's time to come out." I say awkwardly, not knowing what to say in this situation, I mean, she's five years old.

"When is it time to come out?" She asks, this girl is very curious I have to say.

"Well, pregnancy lasts for about forty weeks, at least, your due date is about forty weeks after you make the baby, so this one will be ready to come out in thirty weeks because I am ten weeks pregnant." I say.

"That's a long time." She says.

"Yeah, it is." I agree.

"How does it come out?" She asks.

"Uh… well, sometime around my due date I will go into labour and I have to push the baby out." I tell her.

Man, this is awkward.

"How?"

"Uh, I have to use all the strength I have in me to push this baby out of my body and bring it into the world." I say.

"Oh, what does it come out of?" She asks, she is was too curious.

"Uh… why don't you wait to find that one out?" I suggest.

"Okay. Can I feel it?" She asks.

"You probably won't be able to feel anything just yet, but sure, you can give it a try." I say before taking her hands and placing them both on my stomach above where the baby is.

"Hello baby, my name is Annabelle, I'm your auntie. I love you and I will protect you from everything. I promise." She whispers to my belly before kissing it and wrapping her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her as well, smiling.

"Girls, why don't you come in and do some more of your projects for school?" Their mum shouts from the back door. They nod and run into the house, Annabelle lets go of me before running inside.

Levi comes and sits with me on the lounger.

"Nicely handled." He says, smiling.

"That was so awkward, what was I meant to tell a five year old?" I say rhetorically.

"Still, you handled it nicely. You're going to be an amazing mum you know." He tells me.

"You're going to be an amazing dad as well, you're great with kids." I say to him.

"I love you, Cather." He says.

"I love you, too, Levi." I say before kissing him.

We kiss for a good minute before hearing 'Oooh' from the door. We pull apart, blushing as we look over to the door and see his sisters smiling at us. They run back inside laughing.

"Sorry, there really isn't much privacy in this house." He says.

"Don't worry, its fine." I tell him.

"Why don't we go and help the girls with their projects." He suggests, I smile and nod. He stands and holds his hand out to me, I take it and he pulls me up, leading me into the house where we find the girls at the dining room table, doing their work, smiling. We sit and help them for a few hours, and as we do all I can think about is how happy I am and how much support we're getting. I am so grateful, and happy and amazed. I am glad that I am now part of this amazing family.

**Hey people, how are you?**

**If you give me at least another five more reviews I will update when I can.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The life of a Fangirl

Chapter Six

We have been staying at Levi's for two weeks now and I am twelve weeks pregnant. I am in the bathroom, getting dressed into black leggings and a plain yellow t-shirt when I notice the small bump of my stomach that is starting to form. I smile and turn to the side, I look in the mirror and place my hands on my bump, smiling even more as I feel it.

I finish getting ready by plaiting my hair and putting on some deodorant and perfume. I leave the room and walk into Levi's bedroom to find him sitting on the bed, all dressed and ready for the day. Today is our next appointment about the baby. We're excited. I'm even more excited now that I have a bump.

I shut the door and he looks up at me, smiling. He stands and wraps his arms around me, kissing me sweetly. As I kiss him back I move his hands to my bump, so he can feel it. When he does he pulls away, gasping but smiling at the same time. He looks down at my stomach with so much love in his eyes, it makes me love him even more than I already do.

"You're showing." He says, still smiling his classic, beautiful smile.

"Yeah." I reply, smiling back at him. "And your mum's right about all day sickness going away, I haven't had any for the last three days."

"I love you, Cather Avery." He says.

"I love you too, Levi." I say.

We kiss again but we're cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"You two better be going if you want to make it to your appointment on time." His mum says through the door.

"Yeah, we're just getting our shoes on." Levi says.

We put our shoes on, I grab my grey cardigan, slipping it on, and we leave the room to find his mum smiling at us.

"What were you two doing in there?" She asks.

"Just talking. Cath's showing." Levi says, still smiling.

"Really?" His mum asks.

We nod. I place my hand on my bump and she looks at it, smiling, this family is nearly always smiling.

She hugs us both and Levi and I leave the house, after I grab my bag, getting into Levi's car and driving to the hospital near the college.

…

We are currently sitting in the waiting room in the hospital, waiting for our midwife, who is called Lucy.

After another five minutes of waiting she arrives and when she sees us she smiles at us.

"Cath." She says.

We stand and follow her into the same room we were in last time.

"Right, Cath, could you get on the bed for me, please? Levi, you can sit in the chair next to the bed." She says as she shuts the door behind us.

I get on the bed and Levi sits in the chair, grabbing hold of my hand. Lucy sets up the ultrasound machine and I lift up my top slightly, allowing her to squirt the cold gel on my stomach.

She places the wand onto the gel on my stomach and starts moving it around. It isn't long before our baby appears on the screen and we hear his or hers heart beat fill the room.

As I look at the screen I feel tears in my eyes. It's my baby. Our baby.

"Everything looks fine, the baby is completely healthy. Have you been taking the vitamins I gave you?" She asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Good. Keep taking them. Your due date is February twenty eighth. Keep healthy and do some exercise. Your next appointment will be in four weeks, so when you're sixteen weeks pregnant. How many pictures would you like?" She asks.

"Three please." I answer.

"Okay." She says as she presses some buttons on the machine, making three pictures come out of it. She removes the wand from my stomach and wipes the gel off me with some paper towels.

Levi and I leave the room with the pictures in my bag and head back to his house.

…

When we arrive back at his house I go to his room and find an envelope so I can send an ultrasound picture to Wren and my dad. I write the address on the front and slide the picture in, after writing my due date on it. I leave the house and walk to the end of the lane, after telling Levi where I'm going, and put it in the post box before walking back to the house.

When I get back Levi is showing another ultrasound picture to his family, saying that they can keep that copy as we got three. I head back to his room, grab my phone, and take a picture of our one and text it to Reagan, telling her my due date as well.

After a few minutes she texts back, saying:

_Awwww __J__it's adorable. Congrats! _

I text back saying 'thanks' before heading back into the living room where Levi and his family are. I sit next to Levi on the sofa and smile at everyone. Annabelle comes up to me and embraces me, I hug her back.

"Can I feel your bump? Levi said you're showing." She says.

"Sure." I reply and she places her hands on my bump, smiling.

"Wow." She says.

The other girls feel my bump as well, all saying 'Wow' as they do.

…

Later that night Levi, his parents and I are in the living room, watching TV as his sisters are now in bed.

"Has your morning sickness stopped yet?" His mum asks.

"Yeah, I haven't had any for three days." I answer.

"Good. How old are you now Cath?" She asks.

"Nineteen, I turned nineteen on July second, so did my twin sister. I was just coming up to six weeks pregnant." I tell her.

"Nice." She says.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired." I say goodnight to everyone and leave the room, entering Levi's room instead.

I am just about to shut the door when Levi comes in.

"I'm coming to bed too." He says.

I shut the door and we get into bed, facing each other.

"Goodnight Cath, I love you, and our baby." He says.

"Goodnight Levi, we love you too." I say, we kiss before snuggling into each other and going to sleep.

**Hey fan people, how are you?**

**Five more reviews and I will update when I can. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The life of a Fangirl

Chapter Seven

There is a week until college starts back up again, I am fifteen weeks pregnant now, and my bump is quite big. Today Levi and I are leaving and heading back to college so we can talk to the principal about room arrangements. We have talked to Raegan and Wren about what we want to do and they're happy with it. So now we have to speak to the principal, we did call him and say we needed to speak to him, so he's expecting us.

We leave in an hour, we are packed and dressed already, and we're just spending our last hour here with his family. We're sitting at the dining table, eating breakfast, talking and laughing about random things.

"Just make sure you call us at least once a week. And stay healthy. Call us when you go into labour and we'll be there as soon as we can." His mum says before we leave.

"Okay, we will." I say, smiling.

After saying our goodbye's we get in the car and drive back to the college.

…

We arrive at the principal's office and knock on the door.

"Come in!" He says.

So Levi opens the door and we enter the room. He looks at us and smiles, then he notices my bump, which is hard to hide due to how big it is.

"Now I know why you wanted to speak to me. Take a seat." He says.

Levi shuts the door and we sit in the seats provided for us, the principal is sitting in his seat, behind his desk.

"So, I take it you're pregnant." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

"What did you want to speak about?" He asks.

"Well, because she's pregnant, and I'm the father, we were wondering if we could sort out the room arrangements to suit us and the baby." Levi answers.

"Okay, what are you thinking of?" He asks.

"Well, we were hoping that Levi and I could share a room, maybe get a double bed, take out one of the desks, and put a crib in it, and then Wren Avery, my sister, and Raegan, my old roommate could share." I tell him.

"Well, that sounds okay. Would you like to stay in your old room, the one you shared with Raegan?" He asks.

"Yeah, if possible. Could Wren and Raegan be on the same floor as us though?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just let me check the rooms for you." He says,

He starts doing things on his computer, looking at room arrangements.

"There is an empty room that is next to yours and Raegan's old room. Wren and Raegan can go in there and you and Levi could share. I'll get someone to put a double bed in there for you." He says, he starts typing something and when he's done he looks back at us. "When are you due?" He asks.

"February twenty eighth." I tell him.

"Okay. What are you planning on doing about your classes? Do you want to go on a maternity leave sort of thing?" He asks.

"I don't know yet. What would I do on maternity leave?" I ask.

"Well, you'll still be here, obviously, but you won't go to classes, I'll get your teachers to send you your work via email or something and you can do your work in your room. That way you don't have to be pushed around in the corridors and things when everyone is leaving and walking to classrooms." He says.

"Okay, when would I go on maternity leave?" I ask.

"When you're around thirty weeks pregnant, so in about fifteen weeks I believe. That's the time where you can go in labour at any time. So, if you want to go to classes for fifteen weeks, then go on maternity leave that's fine." He says.

"Okay, I'll do that." I tell him.

"Okay. I will email your teachers right now and tell them you're pregnant and what you want to do. I will email Levi's teachers as well so they know what's going on. Are you doing the advanced class for fiction writing this year?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Okay. There's going to be a new assistant, you'll have the same teacher, but there will be someone else in there as well. Just thought I'd let you know. Are you both moving back into college now?" He asks.

"Yeah." Levi says.

"Okay, well there is someone moving a double bed into your room right now, so go and get something to eat or whatever and you can go to your room in about an hour. Thanks for coming to speak to me. I wish you all well. Have a good year." He says, smiling.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem. I will also allow Levi to have his phone on in class, just in case something happens." He says.

Levi and I leave the room, hand in hand.

"Where do you want to go whilst we wait?" He asks.

"Let's go get something to eat, from Nandos." I say.

"Okay. Let's go." He says, smiling.

So we go to Nandos.

…

It is nine o'clock in the evening and Levi and I are sitting in our double bed, which is really comfy, looking around our new room, though the room is quite small, with the double bed and only one desk, there are still two wardrobes, but there is room for a crib. Which is good.

"Raegan and Wren are coming tomorrow, I told them the arrangement." I tell Levi.

"Okay. That means we all get a few days together before lessons start." He says, smiling.

"Have you told the boys you share a house with about this and the fact you won't be living there anymore?" I ask him.

"Yep, they're happy for us and are okay with the new arrangement." He answers.

"Good." I say before yawning.

"Let's get some sleep." He says, I nod and we lay down under the covers, facing each other. "Goodnight Cath, I love you." He says.

"Goodnight Levi, I love you too." I tell him before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey Fans, how are you?**

**I will update again as soon as I can, but it will need another five, at least, reviews.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The life of a Fangirl

Chapter Eight

I wake up the next day to find Levi smiling at me.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I ask him.

"Yeah, you're beautiful." He says.

"You're creepy." I tell him, causing him to laugh slightly.

We kiss passionately for a few minutes before hearing a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Levi asks the knocker.

"Wren and Raegan, open up!" Wren says.

Levi gets out of bed and I sit up in bed, resting my back against the headboard and my hands on my bump. Levi opens the door and Wren and Raegan come rushing into the room.

Wren runs over to me and embraces me.

"I missed you." She says.

"I missed you, too. How's dad?" I ask.

"He's great, he's just on his way up, actually." She answers.

"Wow, you're getting big." Raegan says, smiling.

"Yeah, I know. But I am fifteen weeks pregnant so that is to be expected." I reply.

That is when my dad walks into the room, smiling.

"Wren, Raegan, your bags are in your room." He says to them before turning to face me, smiling.

"Hey dad." I say as he comes over and embraces me.

"Hey, I missed you." He says.

"I missed you, too." I tell him.

"You're getting big." He says, laughing a small laugh.

"Yeah, I know." I say.

"When's your next appointment?" He asks.

"Next week, I'll send you a picture of the ultrasound." I answer.

"Great. You ready for your second year at college?" He says.

"Yep. I think. We have everything we need. I just hope we can cope with the baby and all." I say.

"We'll be fine, Cath." Levi says, taking his space next to me and kissing my cheek.

"You will look after them, won't you, Levi?" Dad asks Levi seriously.

"Of course. I love them too much for anything bad to happen to them." Levi answers, smiling at me.

"Okay, but if you hurt either of them, I will hurt you." My dad threatens.

"I won't hurt them, I promise." Levi says. "Haven't we already had this talk?"

"Yeah, but I'm double checking." Dad says.

We stay until five, all talking and laughing about random things, the baby being one of the many things we talk about. At five my dad leaves, promising to call every day.

"We should have a sleep over. I have like two sleeping bags, we'll sleep over in here." Raegan says.

"Sure." Wren, Levi and I say at the same time.

"God, that was creepy." Raegan says, causing us all to burst into a fit of laughter.

When we have all calmed down Raegan and Wren leave to get into some pyjamas and grab the sleeping bags. Whilst they're gone Levi and I change into some pyjamas as well. I groan when I see him put a t-shirt on.

"What's the matter?" He asks.

"You put a t-shirt on." I tell him.

"Well, I could always take it off but that means the other two seeing my amazing physique." He replies.

"Fine, keep it on. Your amazing physique is for my eyes only." I say.

"Good. Now let's get in bed before they come back." He says. So we do, we climb into our bed, I'm on the side that is pressed against the wall and Levi is next to me.

They come in a minute later and we all sit and chat, planning what we're going to do until college starts on Monday. We laugh and talk and have a great night. We eat popcorn and other snacks. Then we all drift into peaceful sleeps.

**Hey Fanpeople, I know, I know, short chapter, but, if you're lucky I may update again tomorrow and hopefully that will tide you over until Boxing Day. The days I definitely won't be updating are Christmas day, New Year's Day, and my brother's birthday, which is January fourth. **

**Merry Christmas.**

**I will update again when I can, maybe tomorrow.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The life of a Fangirl

Chapter Nine

Today is the first day of lessons. Yay. My first lesson is ADVANCED Fiction Writing. I really want to know who the assistant is, I hope it isn't Nick, he was quite mad after I didn't allow him to use my name to enter into the competition thingy, which I won on my own, by the way.

Currently I am getting dressed into some dark blue maternity jeans and a baggy plain grey t-shirt. I also put on a thick, fluffy black cardigan. I know people are going to stare at me and my sixteen weeks pregnant bump, but to be completely honest, I don't care. I'm having a baby, isn't that a gift, not some mistake. Fair enough we didn't plan this baby but he or she is certainly not a mistake.

I tie my hair into a ponytail high on my head, but not too high, I then put on some perfume and my converses. That is when Levi walks back into the room, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

He walks over to me and kisses me sweetly.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say, taking his right hand in my left.

We have decided to leave ten minutes before we actually would leave so he can walk me to my first class. He can't walk me to many of my other classes, just the ones at the beginning of the day and the ones after lunch, but he's worried and wants to walk me to places at least some of the time. He will also be picking me up after the lesson before lunch and we will go to lunch together.

He leads me out of the room and down the corridor. I'm getting stares already, both of us are.

It takes us about ten minutes to walk to my first lesson and he decides to stay with me until five minutes before the lesson starts so he can go to his, which isn't that far away from here. Maybe a two minute walk. We sit and wait, hand in hand, watching people come and go, most of whom are staring at us. Nick doesn't come, thank God, I guess he didn't make it into the advanced class.

Levi leaves after giving me a soft kiss and Professor Piper arrives, letting us into the class two minutes before it starts.

I find a table in the back left corner and decide to sit there, apart from everyone else. I get out my pen and notepad and place them on my desk, opening the pad to the first page, it's new and hasn't been written on yet. I put my pen down and wait.

Professor Piper starts the lesson as soon as the clock says the lesson has started.

"Hello, and welcome to the Advanced Fiction Writing course. Luckily I know all of you so I don't have to spend time getting to know all of your names. However, someone will have to do that. I have an assistant who is starting today and will be here throughout the whole year…" She pauses.

Please don't be Nick.

Please don't be Nick.

Please don't be Nick.

"Come in." Professor Piper calls and a lady walks into the room and over to our teacher. I don't get a view of her until she stops next to Piper and turns to face us all.

I recognise her immediately.

It's Laura.

My _mum._

"Hello. My name is Laura." She says. Great, she didn't use her last name so no one knows that she is in any way related to me.

But why is she here?

Why is she the new assistant?

She looks at me for a few seconds and I look away. I don't want to see her, but I'm going to have to see her like every day. She doesn't even know I'm pregnant. Unless Professor Piper told her, or the Principal. All of my teachers have to know about the baby and she's working with one of them so she's bound to know.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Did Wren know about this?

Did dad know about this?

Did anyone know about this?

"I would like you all to go around telling Laura your names." Professor Piper says.

So we do, when it gets to me I don't look directly at her whilst saying my name.

We then continue with the lesson. We just had to write a short story about anything we wanted to, in first person.

Luckily I didn't have the problem of wanting to write about Simon and Bas because I have absolutely no ideas for anything to do with them. Instead I wrote about a little girl whose mum left her and never got in contact again. It was quite ironic really, but with _her_ in this room right now I just felt I had to write something about it. It was the only thing consuming my thoughts.

I wonder if Professor Piper knows that Laura is actually the mum that left me and my family.

When the class is over I leave straight away, not wanting to see Laura. I don't have another lesson until before lunch so I head back to mine and Levi's room.

When I get there I walk in and close the door. I sit on my bed and think. I think about Laura. I think about Advanced Fiction Writing and how I now wish that I never took the damned class. I think about Levi. I think about the baby. I think about Wren. I think about dad.

Before I know it it's time to head to my next class, so I leave the room and go straight to it.

…

I walk out of my class, it is now lunch time, I see Levi walking up the corridor with a smile on his face.

When he gets to me he embraces me and I hug him back, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"You okay?" He asks.

"No." I tell him. That is when he looks concerned.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asks.

"No, the baby is fine. Can we go somewhere else and talk, please?" I say.

"Okay, what do you want for lunch?" He asks.

"I really fancy a McDonalds." I tell him.

"You're lucky there is one ten minutes away." He says.

We leave the building, get in his car, and he drives us to McDonalds.

…

Levi and I are sitting in a booth in McDonalds eating our burgers and fries, talking about random things.

"So, what's up?" He asks, concerned.

"The new assistant in Advanced Fiction Writing is Laura." I tell him.

"Laura, as in your mum who abandoned you, Laura?" He asks.

"Yep." I say, looking down at my meal.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm here." He says, taking my free hand in his.

"I know you are. I just don't want to be with her every day." I say.

"I know. But if she gives you any grief then I will beat her up." He says.

"She gives me grief just by being in the same room as me. Today, I was stressing out and we had to write a short story, in first person, about anything we wanted to write about and she was consuming my thoughts so much I ended up writing a short story about a little girl whose mum left her and never contacted or saw her again." I say.

"Well, it's certainly creative. Also, I'm sure it's a great story." He says.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I swore a few times, and was getting angry, so it's probably terrible." I reply.

"You're not allowed to swear?" He asks.

"Well, you are, just not too much." I answer.

"It's an angry, and sad story, I'm sure you'll be fine." He says.

"But what if Laura reads it?" I ask.

"Then she'll know and understand how you felt, and still fell, about her leaving you." He says.

"She'll probably hate me more than she already does." I say quietly.

"Well, you have me, Wren, your dad, Raegan and my family here to support you. You don't need her." He says.

"You know, she didn't even say her last name. That's how much she hates me, and she was saying how much she wanted to get to know me and stuff last year, well, no chance. She doesn't even want people to know we're related." I say.

"Well, as I have said before, you don't need her. I'm here. Just pay no attention to her, okay. If she does anything to you, I will personally throw her a few punches." He says, smiling.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem. Now let's eat, we need to start heading back soon." He says.

I nod and we eat, whilst talking about things.

**Hey Fanpeople, how are you?**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas ****J**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The life of a Fangirl

Chapter Ten

It's the day after I found out that Laura will be the assistant in my Advanced Fiction Writing class for the whole school year. I'm still annoyed, and angry, and feeling a lot of emotions right now.

It is currently one of my study periods and I am in mine and Levi's room, typing up an essay on my laptop, sitting at the single desk in the room.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I call out as I spin around, waiting for the person to enter.

The person enters and I see that it is Laura.

"Hey, Cath." She says, closing the door behind her.

"Get out." I tell her as calmly as I can.

"What?" She asks.

"Get out!" I say, a little angrier.

"No, Cath, I'm not getting out." She says.

"Why? Why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm here to speak to you…"

"No, I meant why are you the assistant of advanced fiction writing? Is it to upset me?" I ask, cutting her off.

"Cath, I lost my job and needed another one so I thought I'd come here. I want to get to know you and your sister." She says.

"Well, I don't want to get to know you. So can you leave, please?" I ask.

"No. I read what you wrote in class yesterday. I'm sorry you felt that way." She says.

"No, you're not, get out." I tell her.

"No. I am sorry, but I don't want kids, I don't want grandkids, I don't want to have responsibilities. I don't want a family, that is why I left." She explains.

"I know. I know you hate us…"

"I don't hate you, I just can't handle being a mother. I'm trying to be friends and make amends to both of you, but you're not letting me in." She says.

"If you didn't hate us, if you cared about us, you wouldn't have left us. I don't want to let you in. I don't need a mum anymore. I don't need you anymore. All I need is dad, Wren, Levi, his family, Reagan and my baby. I don't need you, so please, get out. I have work to do." I say.

"You really don't need me. If you didn't need me then you wouldn't have gone and gotten pregnant." She says.

"This baby is not some drunken mistake, we had sex because we love each other. We used a condom and it broke, okay. Maybe if you didn't have sex with my dad we wouldn't be here right now, and you wouldn't have to deal with this problem. The difference between me and you is that I love my baby, my baby isn't a mistake even if we didn't plan it, you didn't love your babies so you left them, we are mistakes." I explain, getting close to tears.

"Yeah, you were mistakes, but that doesn't mean I don't love you." She says.

"You left us." I say.

"That doesn't mean anything." She says.

"Yeah, it does. You left us and we needed you. We needed our mother. Instead we ended up taking care of ourselves, and of dad. He had to look after two girls, help us when we got our first periods, he did everything you should have been there to do. But, we don't need you anymore, so can you please just leave?" I say.

"I had to leave you." She says.

"Why? Why did you have to leave your kids?" I ask.

"Because I wasn't a good mum, I couldn't handle being a mum, I couldn't handle anything. I had to get out of there. I had to leave because I didn't want to ruin your lives." She says.

"You leaving ruined our lives, and when we've suddenly got things back on track you decide to come back. We don't need you." I yell as tears fall down my cheeks.

I stand so I can lead her out of the room but a pain in my stomach stops me. I cry out in pain as I fall to my knees, gripping onto the bed with one hand and holding my stomach with the other.

Laura rushes over to me.

"Go away. Let go of me. Leave me alone." I yell at her and she backs up.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"No, you're not. You want me to lose my baby. Just piss off." I say as I grab my phone from the desk. Another pain rips through me and I cry out again as I try to find Levi's number.

I find it and press the call button, pressing the phone to my ear and waiting for him to answer me.

He does, after five rings.

"Cath, what's wrong?" He asks, worried.

"Laura's here, in our room. There's something wrong with the baby. It really hurts." I tell him, tears pour down my cheeks as I do.

"Okay. I'm on my way." He says before cutting off the call.

I put my phone on my bed and cry out as another pain surges through my stomach.

I see Laura taking a step towards me and I glare at her.

"This is your fault. I swear to God if something is wrong with my baby, or if my baby dies I will kill you." I yell.

"Cath, I'm sorry." She says again.

"No, you're not. Leave me alone, please." I say, still crying.

I pick up my phone again and call my dad. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hey Cath, what's up?" He says.

"Daddy, I need you. Laura is working here and she came to my room. There is something wrong with my baby. It really hurts. I'm scared." I tell him.

"Okay, sweetie. Breathe okay. I'm coming, I'll meet you in the hospital, okay." He says.

"Okay daddy." I say.

"Everything is going to be all right. I promise." He says before cutting off the call.

That is when Levi, Wren and Reagan run into the room and over to me, just in time for another pain to go through my body. Levi grabs my hand and I squeeze it as I cry out.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Levi says.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Wren says and Levi nods.

He wraps an arm under my knees and another round my shoulders before picking me up, bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck and he takes me out of the room, Wren, Reagan and Laura follow.

"Keep her away from me." I tell Reagan, who nods in response and faces Laura. Wren continues to follow Levi and I.

"I'm scared." I say quietly.

"I know. But it's going to be okay. I promise." He tells me.

He continues carrying me through the halls of the building, leading us outside and into the carpark. We're nearly at the car when I black out.

**Hey Fanpeople, how are you all?**

**Happy New Year's Eve guys. Hope you all have a great night. **

**I will update again when I can.**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The life of a Fangirl

Chapter Eleven

I open my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. I'm in a hospital room. Levi is sleeping in the chair to the right of my bed, holding my hand. My dad is sleeping in the chair on the left side. There is a machine making a beeping noise and wires stuck to my chest. I am wearing a hospital gown. I hate hospital gowns. I still have a baby bump, I smile slightly at the thought.

I decide to try and wake Levi up by squeezing his hand. It works and he gives me a small smile before standing and sitting on the edge of my bed. He embraces me and I hug him back.

"Is our baby okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, the baby just got stressed out. He or she is perfectly fine now." He tells me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

"About a day." He answers. "You're sixteen weeks and four days pregnant."

"Where is Wren and Reagan?" I question as they are not in the room.

"They had to go back to College for the day. But they promised to come by tonight and bring us some food." He says.

I nod.

"Cath, you're awake?" My dad asks.

Levi pulls away from me and I nod. My dad stands and folds me in his arms, sitting on the other edge of the bed as he does.

"It's okay, everything's okay." He says.

"I know." I say, feeling tears pool in my eyes as I speak. "I was so scared."

"I know. I know you were, sweetie." He whispers as he runs his hand through my hair like he did when I was little and I had just had a nightmare, or when I was sick.

"Is Laura still working at the College?" I ask.

"Yeah, she is. I'm sorry." Levi answers as my dad pulls away.

All I can do is nod as tears start falling down my cheeks.

"Hey, we're going to be okay. I promise." Levi says, stroking my arm in a comforting way.

I put my hands on my stomach and rub it gently, not knowing what to say or do.

"When am I allowed out of here?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Tomorrow morning, but you have to rest, you can't do too much. You can go to lessons but other than that you need to rest okay. Don't do anything too stressful on your body. Also, because our appointment was meant to be today, when you were asleep, she said she will do it in the morning before we go back to College." Levi says.

"Classes are stressful. Especially when _she's_ in one of them." I say after nodding.

"I know. I could ask the Principal if you could go on maternity leave early, if you want. I mean, you only have another thirteen weeks of classes because of half term, fourteen weeks until you go on maternity leave, though." He says.

"No, I'm fine with going to classes." I lie.

"Okay, but if you change your mind at any point just tell me and I'll talk with the Principal." He says. I nod.

After that we just talk about random things, waiting for Wren and Reagan to come with food.

…

Later that night Levi and I are still in my hospital room, he is sitting on the chair he was sitting in when I woke up and I am still in my bed. Wren and Reagan had to go back to College. My dad had to go back home so he can go to work tomorrow.

"Do you want to think of a name for our little boy or girl?" Levi asks me with his usual smile spread across his face.

"Sure. What names do you like?" I question, also smiling.

"Well, for a girl I like the names Lucy, Meghan, Grace, Beatrice, Hazel, and of course Cath." He says.

"For the record we are not naming any of our children Cath or Levi. But I like all of those names. How about for a boy?" I ask.

"Fine. For a boy I like Theodore, James, Gus, Thomas, Dylan and Matthew." He says.

"I like those names too. How about, for a girl, Meghan Grace Stewart, and for a boy Dylan James Stewart?" I suggest.

"I love those names. So, we're either having a Meghan or a Dylan." He says, still smiling.

"Yeah, we are." I say, rubbing my stomach.

"I love you, Cath." He says.

"I love you too, Levi." I tell him before kissing him.

"Can you lay with me?" I ask when we pull apart.

He nods and gets into the bed with me. That night I fall asleep to the sound of his heart, and my heart monitor, beating.

**Hey Fanpeople, how are you?**

**Sorry for taking a while to update, I went back to College and I have mocks that start tomorrow and will last until Wednesday so I have been busy with revision and coursework. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

The life of a Fangirl

Chapter Twelve

I am now eighteen weeks pregnant, and huge. I have still been going to classes, but man are they stressful. Especially Advanced fiction writing. Whenever I am in that class Laura is constantly looking over at me, well, unless Professor Piper asks her to do something. There have been a couple of times when she has tried to speak to me but I leave as soon as I can. I spend my study periods either in the Library or in my dorm room, on only a few of them am I accompanied by Levi, Wren or Reagan.

My dad calls at least twice a week, but most of the time it's more than that, so does Levi's family, they heard about what happened and have been worried ever since so they feel the need to call up and check on us. It's nice knowing that this baby is going to have a ton of people who will love him or her and will be there for them.

Today is Saturday and Wren, Levi and I are going to stay with dad for the night, it is six in the morning and we are in Levi's car on the way to mine and Wren's home. Reagan is staying with her boyfriend.

Wren is sleeping in the backseats whilst Levi and I are awake, him driving and me in the passenger seat with my hands on my stomach.

I feel a light pressure in my stomach and gasp, placing my hands over the spot. Levi looks over at me, worried.

"Cath, what's wrong?" He asks, looking back at the long road ahead of us.

"I-I think the baby just kicked." I tell him, smiling.

"Really?" He says, smiling as he pulls into a gas station next to a pump.

I nod. He takes off his seatbelt and moves so he is kneeling on his seat, facing me. I take his hands and place them on my stomach where our baby kicked and kicks again.

We both smile.

"That's amazing." He says.

"I know." I reply.

"I love you, Cath, and our baby." He tells me.

"We love you, too, Levi." I say and we kiss for a few seconds.

"Right, I'm going to get some fuel, do you want something to eat or drink?" He asks.

"Can you grab some Texas BBQ Pringles, please? And a chocolate Yazoo? And a B.L.T? And a mars bar?" I ask.

He nods before leaving the car.

"What's going on?" Wren asks sleepily.

"We're stopping for fuel and food, you want anything?" I ask her.

"Uh, a B.L.T, a strawberry Yazoo, and a mars bar." She answers.

I pull my phone out of my backpack and text Levi what Wren wants.

"The baby kicked as well." I tell her as I put my phone away.

"Really?" She asks, excited.

"Yup."

"Right, when we get home I'm going to feel my niece or nephew kick, but right now I am going to eat and go back to sleep." She says as Levi gets back in the car with a bag full of food that he gives to me, I give Wren her stuff and take out my sandwich, chocolate bar, drink and Pringles before giving Levi the bag back as it has his stuff in.

As it is so early the gas station is empty, meaning we stay here until Levi finishes eating, then we go. Wren finishes next and lays back down to go back to sleep. I have finished everything except the Pringles, which I haven't started yet, it is one of those big tubes.

I open them, take out a handful of crisps and close them again, only eating the crisps in my hand and saving the rest for later.

…

When we arrive at my dad's house Wren immediately puts her hands on my bump and waits for the baby to kick, he or she does after a few seconds and she smiles, cheering slightly. Our dad asks what is going on and I tell him the baby kicked for the first time this morning, that's when his hands go on my stomach and he waits for his grandchild to kick, and they do.

We spend the rest of the day watching films and catching up on things as well as eating food like pizzas and other things, some of which are healthy, I do eat my five a day in the forms of a banana, an apple, some carrot sticks, some grapes and an orange.

At eleven Levi and I go up to my bed, my Wren and dad stay downstairs to finish the film we started watching, but I'm tired.

We say goodnight and kiss sweetly before I drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey Fans, how are you doing?**

**Sorry for the wait, and the short chapter. **

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

The life of a Fangirl

Chapter Thirteen

Two weeks have passed since Wren, Levi and I stayed at my dad's house for the weekend. I am now twenty weeks pregnant and today is the day Levi and I get to find out the gender of our baby. It is Saturday, so we don't have to worry about waking up early for college, or having work to do, our appointment is at one thirty so we get a lay in.

And we do lay in, until eleven. We wake up, get washed and dressed, grab something to eat from the cafeteria and leave, heading to the hospital.

I am wearing some simple, dark blue, maternity, skinny jeans and a baggy grey t-shirt, as well as a cardigan. My hair is left cascading over my shoulders. On my feet I wear some simple blue converses. Levi is wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, with trainers on his feet and his hair in its usual style.

We get to the hospital ten minutes before our appointment and sign in before going to sit in the waiting room.

Lucy comes in right on time and calls my name. We stand and follow her to our usual room.

When we enter I lay on the bed without having to be told, and Levi sits on the chair next to the bed, taking my hand in his.

The machine is already set up so I roll up my shirt and Lucy squirts on some of the cold gel before placing the wand over it and moving it around.

Our baby appears on the screen and tears immediately fill my eyes. The heartbeat fills the room, causing a tear to fall down my cheek.

"Do you want to know what the gender is?" She asks.

I nod, not being able to speak.

She moves the wand around some more so she can tell what we're having.

"Congratulations, you're having a baby girl." She tells us.

I look at Levi and see that he is crying as well, but there is a huge smile on his face.

He looks at me and all I can see is love in his eyes.

"We're having a daughter." He says, happily.

"Yeah. I love you, Levi." I reply.

"I love you, too." He says.

We go back to looking at the screen. At our daughter.

…

After our appointment we decided to go into town and grab some things for our daughter, we just grabbed some pink onesies, some toys, a teddy bear, some hats and things. We also grabbed some dinner before heading back to college.

…

We opened the door to our dorm room to find Wren, Reagan and my dad sitting on our bed, waiting for us. Levi is carrying the bags of shopping as he didn't want me to carry them. I rush over to my dad and embrace him.

"Hey, Cath." He says as his arms wrap around me.

"Hey, dad." I say.

"So, what's the baby going to be?" Wren asks excitedly when I pull away from our dad.

I look over to Levi and nod.

"We're having a…" I start, he pulls a pink onesie out of the bag and says…

"Girl."

They all cheer and we end up in a group hug.

"Guys, I need to breathe." I say and they let go of us.

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking about whatever comes to mind.

**Hey Fanpeople, how are you?**

**Sorry for the wait but I have been so caught up with college work recently. I have had to film a short film for film studies and I have had essays to write. It was also my friend's birthday and I stayed round hers for the night. I have also been ill.**

**I will update again as soon as I can. **

**Please review!**


End file.
